TURNED TO A GIRL
by MSM OC
Summary: fudou gets turned into a girl and gets to learn that girl life is not easy ...he (she ) falls in love with kidou ...would kidou love fudou if he turns back to a girl


it was a normal day for inazuma japan . It was lunch time and tsunami happened to switch on the tv ...where the news flashing was _weird events have been occurring, a girl with mysterious powers is changing genders of people ...so far she has changed 27 people . what is just going . on???...for more updates stay tuned with us . _everyone looked shocked however fudou was trying hard not to laugh at the ridiculous news . like how can that happen (and yet they lived in a world where hissatssu techniques existed )

evening practice had started and fudou was still smirking ...bcx he couldn't seem to get the news out of his mind . they were all busy in practice when out of nowhere a mysterious girl appeared .she had long black hair, red eyes ,and an evil smirk on her face . she scanned every player and even the managers with her eyes stopping at fudou . fudou raised his brow _what is she ...she is weird ...I mean whats with that look _thought fudou . and before he could ask out the girl appeared infront of him and as soon as she appeared she licked fudou's cheek . fudou backed away stumbling . _ahahahah you would be my next prey boy ... perfect ... absolutely perfect ._said the girl as she laughed hysterically . _what is it that you are saying eh ,? hmm ? did you come out of a fancy dress party or something ...you look disgusting. and for those shoes they are ...uhhh weird _..._what is wrong with you ...i had just washed my face ._said fudou a bit annoyed . the girl only moved closer and before anyone could even take a step or even a breath she placed her hand on fudou and murmured something . a flash appeared anwith it the girl disappears into the smoke . everyone stood shocked ...looking around if they could find any spot of the girl anywhere but non had seen her going anywhere . she just vanished in the smoke . everyone turned to fudou and they all screamed . now instead of fudou a girl layed on the field . she seemed passed out and so they moved closer to see who it was . to their horror it was fudou ...they had realized her from those white streaks that were in fudou's hair and the uniform of their team .

they were too shocked to even move as fudou now had breasts ...long hair that ended at waist ...and body was way too curvy . haruna stepped forward and sat next to fudou who was unconscious. _they are unreal right guys ...I mean fudou ... breasts and if he now has breasts then...uhhh _she looked nervously to fudous waist . atleast thats what the team was thinking . however the girls knew exactly what she was indicating .

mustering up the courage gouenji picked fudou up and took her (as he is a girl now ) inside and layed fudou down on the couch .

the coach came in and saw fudou with utter shock . _how did it happen _asked the coach .and so they explained what they had seen . _hmm if what hhas happened is true then we should do something ._said the coach .

they were all silent . hours went by and fudou still remained unconscious . as he was now a girl so her room was changed from being tobitaka's roomate to be haruna's roommate . kidou however did not seemed happy with it . _he was a boy ...what if he does sth to my sis _thoughts boiling in kidou's head .

Night had come and since fudou still had not woken up ...so gouenji once again picked her up and took her to her new room ...laying her down on the bed . and with that everyone went to their beds having a messy head with thoughts of how fudou would react .

It was 12:30 am and haruna was looking at fudou . _is he really a girl now ... the breasts are surely real . but ...still...I ... I think I should look inside his pants ...just to be sure . I am only doing it to be sure . _thought haruna .

she slowly got.up and went to fudous bed and layed down next to her . she was nervous of what she was gonna do . _only to confirm . _she reminded herself . and with that she slipped her hand inside fudous pants and slowly moved lower and lower and lower . to the extent she felt something like a VAGINA she almost jumped at that . _a ...a vagina ...holy shit he is a girl . omg omg omg what the hell .. _haruna was panicking .she dragged her hand out and backed off right away .

haruna sat on her bed looking at fudou .

two more hours passed and haruna was still watching fudou . _gosh im jealous. he just got turned into a girl and he already has big breasts ...and a thin waist . and her lips ...they are so kissable . _haruna shook herself out of thoughts when fudou moved . and then fudou finally got up .

fudou sat up and held his head . _ah why does my head hurt so much . _said fudou in a low tone . and then turn her head a lil bit to find haruna standing at her side. _eh otonashi san ...what time is it ...do u need anything ..._fudou stopped dead in her tracks when he realized that he now had a girly voice . he looked down and screamed when she (fudou ) saw breasts ...so huge breasts .

haruna sat down next to fudou and then explained everything to her. fudou couldn't believe what he (now she ) was hearing so she moved her hands upto her breasts and squeezed them a lil . ofcourse they were breasts . _wait I know you guys are tricking me _said fudou and she then moved her hand inside her pants and holllyy shit he was a girl . Vagina ...he didnt have a penis any longer . _ahhh .. huh huh I...I ... am a girl ...ahhh huh _fudou started crying . haruna only placed a hand on her back as she didnt know how to comfort her .

so all night haruna didnt sleep . she kept stroking through fudou's hair to comfort her.

at last haruna fell asleep at 5:00 am right next to fudou . In the morning when everyone knocked at the door and no one answered so they all walked in and were a lil bit shocked to see both of them asleep together . _tch I knew he would do something ...I am gonna kill him ...that bastard _said kidou in an angry tone _I wish I had slept with HIM _thought kidou . aki stepped forward and shook haruna's shoulder . haruna woke up and looked at aki , she smiled and said _good morning aki san _ . aki smiled back and looked at fudou . haruna followed her gaze . _Ah fudou san ...she did wake up at night and almost fainted with shock . huuh she had cried for hours last night . _said haruna getting up.

_fudou san woke up ...that is great . I hope she would be alright . _said aki . as she looked at fudou . haruna then shook fudou and fudou opened her eyes to find haruna smiling at her . fudou said good morning and when she realized from her voice that what happened last night was true ...she was gonna cry ._ no no fudou san ..dont you cry now . everything will be fine . huh . dont worry ._ said haruna stroking fudous hair. haruna helped fudou out of bed .

as fudou was now a girl .. her waist was thinner than it was when she was a boy so her pants started to slip down . fudou stumbled and sat on the bed shy. haruna and aki noticed that . _we have to buy some clothes for you . you wont be able to wear your old clothes . _said aki

_for now lets find something that fits you ._said haruna .

haruna looked to the side and found all the boys staring at fudou . she pushed em all out . _PERVERTS said _ haruna and then she slammed the door on their faces. the girls tried their clothes on fudou ...but their bra were tight to her. and the underwear ...was tight too because fudou had a curvy body .

they somehow placed the clothes on her and the took her with them for shopping after breakfast . fudou blushed like hell when they entered the undergarments shop ._cmon in fudou san . lets find some garments that actually fit you . _said fuyuka . fudou was obviously having a hard time to breathe due to the tight garments that she was wearing . and so the tried various sizes on her until they found the exact one . fudou felt bare while trying the garments and then showing them if it was right . so by the end of it she was red like a tomato . they returned by the afternoon and fudou finally wore her new clothes. she wore a blue crop top that left her stomach bare along with shorts ...knee high socks and shoes .

she walked down to the kitchen and all the boys blushed . fudou sat next to haruna not knowing where she should sit . ano ..._otonashi san ...did I wear the clothes right ...I mean the shirt ...it is short I guess ._fudou said in a very low tone. to which haruna chuckled _ its alright fudou san ...its the style of the shirt . you look gorgeous _ said haruna .

a few minutes later fuyuka came in with fudou's new japan uniform . fudou got up and wore the uniform .

and hence was going to join the evening practice . _alright fudou stay calm . even with this girly body it is you . I am gonna do just fine _said fudou to herself . and so the practice started . fudou had trouble playing for a few minutes but then she adjusted in smoothly .

**10 ****Days later**

fudou still couldn't believe that she was a girl now . she was walking through the beach when she found kidou . he was not wearing any shirt . tt yhis fudou blushed ._wait why am I blushing ...I was a guy too .. I had such a body too...but why...why do I feel weird _ thought fudou as sshe walked upto kidou .

_kidou kun ...is it a special day today ?? you dont really get your cape off and today you did . _said fudou softly.

_ah fudou ..ku...I mean san today we have a day off . and everyone decided to come to the beach and spend some time together rather than moving in paches _replied kidou . fudou only nodded and the haruna came from behind her wearing a bikini . _fudou san ...change up in sone beach clothes ... lets go okay . _said haruna .

everyone was at the beach except fudou and haruna . fudou was too shy to come out of the room only wearing a bra and underwear . haruna encouraged her . and so they went to the beach .

gouenji blushed after seeing haruna only in beach clothes an he secretly liked her and everybody was shocked to see how good fudou was looking . half of the team even blushed after seeing her and the rest looked down in girl respect . however kidou couldn't look away from fudou .

_Woah fudou looks nice ...his ...I mean her I mean his legs are perfect ...her lips are cute as well and those eyes ...omg they have always been gorgeous . _and then kidou's sight fell on fudou's waist _ that thin waist ... I wonder what would it be like to have fudou lay under you naked ...having my fingers inside his boy body ...claiming him ...kissing him...__ahhhhh what am I just thinking ._kidou snapped himself out of thoughts and blushed damnly bad .

soon they all started playing volleyball and fudou sat on a side . fudou was lost in thoughts when she got up to go near the water . she was walking just fine when suddenly she heard kidou shout her name . she looked around to see that tthe ball was goibg to hit her . she was stuck like that when suddenly kidou pulled fudou in his arms to save her . fudou got slammed into kidou's chest .

no one noticed it as they were still busy in getting the ball or standing on the other side waiting for the ball. fudou was shaking . she was scared ...and even she didnt know why she was scared. kidou saw this and so he picked fudou up bridle style . for a moment he blushed at the sight of breasts against his chest but shoved it off ..._fudou plz be yourself again _said kidou in his thoughts. fudou however ...noticed her surrounding and blushed seeing that she was in kidous arms . her heart was beating so fast . kidou was not wearing his goggles today and fudou couldn't look away from his eyes .

kidou placed fudou down when he thought fudou was at a safe distance fron the volleyball pitch . he looked at fudou again . fudou was looking down _kidou kun arigato_ was all fudou could say .

kidou nodded and then fudou almost jumped _ouch _escaped fudou's mouth .

_fudou are you alright ? is something wrong ? _kidou asked worryingly. fudou looked up _my stomach hurts a lot ...ou_ replied fudou .

kidou looked at fudou and then placed a hand at her stomach . haruna noticed this and walked up to them_ is everything alright ? _she asked to which kidou replied _she is having a stomach ache ._ haruna nodded and then kidou walked away still blushing . fudou seemed in pain ...and was breathing unevenly . _its okay fudou san ...I ll get you something that will help stop the pain okay ._said haruna . fudou however seemed in she was gonna throw up . and then she looked down amd holy shit he was BLEEDING . haruna also looked down to where fudou was looking ._holy shit ...fudou san ...periods...you ve got periods . stay right here and close your legs ..dont let any boy see it ...I ll be back with something to cover your legs . dont move okay _said haruna and she ran to get a cloth . fudou however was still looking down _blood...I am gonna die ...ah it hurts so much ...did I get stabbed. ..ahhh _fudou was choking on his thoughts . haruna returned and then wrapped fudous waist with a cloth . she then took fudou back with her . _okay listen fudou san its okay ...alright .. its normal for a girl to get periods. what are periods ...for your information it is the monthly discharge of blood from a girl's body when an egg is formed in her body but it ruptures due to the fact it doenst recieve a sperm . so stay cool . now change that underwear and give me the bloody one . I ll wash it . I ll tell you how to out on a pad (tampon ) okay . _said haruna. fudou wanted to cry . after changing the underwear and putting on the pad fudou sat in her room . haruna walked down to the beach and took aki and fuyuka on the side _fudou san just had her first periods. _said haruna and aki and fuyuka eyes widened .

they helped fudou throughout her periods . during this time fudou started falling in love with kidou and so did kidou fell in love with fudou .. they both spent alot of time together and kidou often wanted fudou to be a boy again and soon after some time the world cup ended . they had won . and were leaving for japan a day later . fudou was packing the rest of her stuff when kidou came in the room. fudou's beart skipped a beat. she was blushing a lil bit. _anything y-you need kidou kun ? _asked fudou . to which kidou locked the roon slowly and walked upto her . _everyone is gone out for a while _said kidou . at this fudou's heart started ti beat fast . she was alone with kidou . oh how she wondered his muscled chest ...being able to lick it ...to kiss him . and right now she was all alone with him. yes fudou had started liking kidou .

kidou moved forward and looked at fudou from top to bottom _mine ..mine mine mine _all these thoughts ran through his head and before he knew what he was doing he had his lips on fudou's lips . fudou got shocked but somehow it all felt right to her . she then returned the kiss back _ . _ kidou smirked and then pushed his tongue in fudou's mouth. fudou moaned in the kiss and hence they both kissed . fudou was moaning in the kiss . kidou broke the kiss and then looked at fudou . fudou was blushing breathing heavily . her lips wet and parted a lil bit . then he looked at her neck and bent down to lick it. fudou moaned loudly . it turned kidou on and right then he removed his cape and his glasses . picked fudou up and placed her down on bed and then got on the top of her. he then bent down and kissed fudou again .

they both kissed for long only to be parted ti catch their breaths . he then licked fudous ear and then behind it too ... fudou moaned . every moan was making kidou hard . he opened the buttons of fudou's shirt. fudou's huge breasts came in his sight and he licked fudou's neck and then his bra . fudou blushed damnly red . she got up amd removed her shirt and then helped kidou out of his shirt. fudou rubbed her hands against kidou's chest .

kidou undid her bra and fudou got stuck for a moment and then gave in to kidou's touch . kidou removed her bra and now fudou was half naked infront of kidou . kidou licked her nipples and fudou moaned with each lick . kidou sucked on one nipple teasing the other . fudou now had an uneasy feeling in her underwear . she felt wet but she didnt care at the moment. kidou moved his leg and his knee felt something wet . kidou smirked . he was hard as well . he then moved lower leaving kisses along fudou's stomach . and then he placed his hands on her waist . he stopped for a moment to look up at fudou .and then pulled her skirt along with underwear down . now there it was . fudou now layed totally naked infront of kidou . kidou looked at fudou ...her breasts ...her nipples now erect and those red circles around then due to his sucking on them ...her belly ...and then her thighs and finally he looked at her vagina . fudou was blushing badly _his ... if we have sex today ...then I am his ... I wanna be his ...I ...I want to feel him more . I _fudou thought and so she got up pushed kidou down and then got his pants and boxers off . she blushed at the size of kidou's cock . and then she licked the tip of it . kidou suppressed a moan and then fudou took it all in her mouth . fudou sucked on it and kidou was now moaning . _ah feels soo goo-d keep going plz ._said kidou and so fudou did until pre cum came out and fudou swallowed it whole . kidou saw it . now he was sure that fudou was ready to have sex with him and so he pushed fudou down and inserted a finger inside fufou's virgin vagina hole . _ahh ahhhhh _fudou was in pain but she knew it was going to be alright . kidou moved his finger in and out slowly and was kissing fudou in the meantime . then he inserted a second and third finger . qt first fudou was in pain but then she moaned with every thrust of finger _ah ah huh huuh _moans escaped fudou's mouth . and then kidou removed his fingers and placed fudou's legs on his shoulder . fudou knew what was coming and she blushed like hell . kidou placed a condom on his dick and looked at fudou for permission . at which fudou nodded a bit . and with that kidou inserted his dick in fudou . fudou screamed in pain as her hymen broke and she lost her virginity with blood coming out a lil bit . kidou stopped amd only moved when fudou was ready . kidou moved slowly and then fast . akio was was in pain now was in pleasure . and then kidou hit a spot at which fudou moaned so loud . kidou smirked and hit there again and again . _aah ahh ahhh ahhhhh yuu-to ahh ahh ki-dou ...ahhh _fudou moaned kidou's name with every thrust .

_you are so tight akio ... ahh its good. akio I am going to ...cu-mm said _kidou and fudou nodded telling him that she was there too . and they both came at the same time . kidou pulled out and layed down next to fudou . they bith were hugging . thought fudou was in pain but she was fine with it .

_fudou ... I -I love you . I ll be with you no matter what . _kidou confessed to fudou at last . and fudou replied with an I love you too . they both kissed for one last time before getting up amd helping each ither clean the mess that they had made .

they were both now getting dressed up when the girl with mysterious powers reappeared and she turned fudou back into a boy amd vanished once again .fudou looked around ...and felt tight in his pants . he (now he is a boy ) looked inside it and was shocked to see that he was a boy once again .

he was so hapoy for a moment but then a thought struck hin _what if kidou doesnt love me anymore ...I do love him ...I really do ...I ...I _tears started falling out of his eyes . kidou looked around to find fudou back like himself . he smiled and walked up to him . _akio ...are you alright ? qre you okay ?? _said kidou . fudoh cried even more _I am a boy now ...I am happy about that but ...but what if you dont like me anymore ...I I really love you kidou kun I...u ...I really do love you . _said fudou while crying . kidou smiled and kissed fudou on his lips . _I love you too qnd just so u know ...ur boy self turns me on way more than your girly body did ...amd why is that so ...its because I never showed it to you but I ve loved you ever sice you were a boy . and it didnt matter to me if you were a girl or a boy ...i just wanted to be with you ...to make you happy ...surely your girly body turned me on alot but I love you like this more ... I ve always wanted to be with you ...all along I wanted you to be a boy again just so that I can tell you that I dont care about the body you have unless I have you by my side . and how I love to see u '...a boy in girly clothes _said kidou and then he laughed sweetly

fudou blushed and then ran back to wear his old clothes .

_umm kidou kun ...does that mean that we are now... together . _asked fudou shyly . kidou walked upto him and replied

_ofc we are my dear ... we are and we were made for each other. _saying this they both kissed again .

right then the girl appeared again . kidoudefensively came infront.of fudou_ . _fudou was scared .

_so you guys had sex _the girl said. kidou and fudou both stiffened but said nothing . _hey boy have u had any sex before you became a girl ? _asked the girl . kidou looked at fudou and fudou moved his head in a no _. then congratulations you are once again a virgin . I made you a girl ...and when I made you a boy... you returned to everything you once were ... what I mean is your body and everything . .except your thoughts and feelings . you still have the memory of being a girl inside yourself . your memory is so strong and your feelings too . I cant seem to remove them . but all in alk I had fun turning you in a girl . c ya fuckers _said then girl amd she vanished again .

kidou kissed fudou on his brow and fudou's heart beated fast the same way when he was a girl. he had fallen in love with kidou yuuto for sure .

The whole team returned and was shocked to see fudou amd kidou sitting near the beach with fudou now beinbeing a boy once again . haruna ran upto them

_Fudou sa- I mean kun you are a BOY once again _ said haruna .

fudou only laughed in a sweet way _well thank you very much for taking care of me haruna san . and ofc everyone else too . _said fudoh in a soft tone .

they all were happy to have fudou back . _maaannnnn but he surely was hot when he was a boy _said sakuma teasing the boys .

they all laughed and walked upto them to celebrate his return .

**oh well that took hours**

**hope you liked it**


End file.
